Crisis on infinite earths
by spideyfan1113
Summary: When Pariah rescue's Barry and Kara but couldn't save the other 5 Paragons, he goes out to recruit the backup Paragon, and they are the Paragons of Responsibility, Light, Destiny, Luck, Family and Honor. (this fanfic also includes Batman/Fortnite, Ben 10, Ladybug, Power Rangers Samurai and Star Wars)
1. part 1

DECEMBER 2019:

Kara Danvers and Barry Allen stood in the vanishing point waiting for something, someone to come and tell them that they were okay, a bright yellow light shined as Kara and Barry both covered their eyes. And as the lights went out it revealed a tall white man with brown hair wearing green armor with gold accents, "Pariah, where are the other paragons?" Kara asked as Pariah lowered his head. "Pariah, what happened," Barry asked in worry, "an anti matter wave destroyed the wave rider after Harbinger killed the Monitor, you were the only ones I could save," Pariah said in shame, "they if we are the only paragons, how we will ever stop Anti-Monitor?" Kara asked. "We can't, the Anti-Monitor and Harbinger will hop from Multiverse to Multiverse until all seven Multiverse are wiped and he creates the Anti-Matter universe," Pariah said lowering his head again. "Unless," Pariah said with hope in his voice, "unless what?" Kara asked, "there are 7 backup paragons spread across the 7 Multiverses," Pariah said, "that means,", "we have a chance to stop the Anti-Monitor," Barry said smiling. "Well then, where are we going first?" Kara asked, "no, you two are staying here," Pariah said as he vanished, "where the hell did he go?" Barry asked as the two stood there alone.

THE MULTIVERSE 2: EARTH 616:

Peter Parker ran on the road in his Spider-Man suit (the suit is the ps4 suit) as puddles splashed under his feet, Peter started to hear the spidey theme song on his coms as he tapped them, "Peter thank god you're okay," he heard his best friend Harry Osborn say. "Harry, are you okay?" Peter asked, "yeah I'm good, apart from the hole the sky is red thing, how are you?" Harry asked, "good and just like you worried about the sky," Peter said turning around as he looked at the red sky, "what the fu…" Peter heard on the other before there was nothing, "Harry, HARRY!," Peter yelled into the coms. Peter gulped as he turned around only to be met by Pariah, "who the hell are you," Peter asked him, "my name is Pariah, and I need you Paragon of Responsibility," Pariah said, "the what?" Peter asked, "there is a threat that needs you to save all seven multiverse," Pariah said. "Look Pariah, I need to save my friend Harry," Peter said desperately, "your friend was wiped by a wave of Anti Matter and killed him," Pariah explained, "no, no, he can't be dead, and what's Anti Matter?" Peter asked, "that," Pariah said pointing as Peter turned around and saw a large wave of Anti Matter wash over New York, "so what is choice, Mr Parker?" Pariah asked as Peter watched helplessly before he nodded and the two disappeared.

THE MULTIVERSE 4 EARTH 1

Luke Skywalker stood behind the chair of the pilot of the Millennium Falcon, Han Solo and next to him was his best friend Chewbacca and behind that chair was Princess Leia, "are we there yet Han," Luke asked, "almost there kid," Han answered as he looked out into space and instead of the beautiful pitch black space, it was bright red. "What the hell is going on?" Han asked as he looked out into space, "I don't know, maybe some sort of nova star that is red," Luke said, "I don't think that is a nova star," Han said as he pointed out the Anti Matter wave in deep space. "Oh god," Leia said, "What is that?" Luke asked, "I have no idea," Han said as Luke went to leave, "where are you going?" Han asked, "to get my lightsaber," Luke said as ran down to the bunker and grabbed his lightsaber and slipped it into his and turned around and got cut off by Pariah. "Who are you?" Luke asked, "my name is Pariah and I need you Paragon of a light," Pariah said, "who's the Paragon of light," Luke asked, "you are, Mr Skywalker," Pariah answered, "Why do you need me?" Luke asked, "I need you to help stop a multiverse threat that will not only destroy your Multiverse, but six others," Pariah explained. "Ok, I'll come with you, just let me get Leia, Ha…", "LUKE!" Leia screamed as ran down her hand as the Anti Matter wave washed over her, "we must go now," Pariah said, "LEIA!" Luke yelled as the two vanished.

THE MULTIVERSE 3 EARTH 18

Jayden Shiba ran across the streets in his red power ranger suit as he reached the location of his friends Mike, Kevin, Mia, Emily and Antonio each of them in their own ranger suits, "Jayden, are you okay?" Antonio said as he ran up to him.. "Yeah, I'm good, are the people safe?" Jayden asked, "yeah there fine, we evacuated the people out of the city," Mike said, "good and does anyone know what is with the apocalypse red skies?" Jayden asked, "no idea," Mia said. "Great," Jayden complained just before a yellow light shined as all the rangers covered their eyes before it toned down and revealed Pariah, all the rangers pulled out there swords, "please put your weapons away, I am not here to hurt you, I am here for you, the Paragon of Destiny," Pariah said pointing at Jayden. "Me," Jayden said pointing at himself, "yes, you Jayden Shiba, you are the Paragon of Destiny," Pariah said, "what's a Paragoon?" Kevin asked, "a Paragon Mr Keven, and a Paragon is a person who could with six others save all seven Multiverses from a threat so powerful that he could end everything," Pariah explained. "Who's the threat?" Jayden asked, "the Anti Monitor," Pariah said, "do you know what is going on with the red skies?" Jayden asked, "it is an Anti Matter wave," Pariah explained, "what's an Anti Matter Wave?" Emily asked, "that," Pariah said sadly as he pointed behind them. The rangers turned around and saw an Anti Matter wave washed over the city, "Jayden, go," Mia said as the wave drew closer, "no, no," Jayden yelled as Pariah made the two disappear. "Save the universe Jayden," Mia said as she disappeared in the Anti Matter wave wiped over, "yeah bro," Mike said as he got wiped out.

THE MULTIVERSE 6 EARTH 372

Marinette Dupain-Cheng jumped from rooftop to rooftop in her Ladybug suit before she landed on a roof and was met by Cat Noir, " hello Bugaboo," Cat Noir said, "don't call me that," Marinette said. "Fine, but have you found out why the skies are red?" Cat Noir asked, "no I didn't, but maybe the two of us could find out why," Marinette said, "of course My Lady," Cat Noir said as he grabbed her hand and bent down and went to kiss it. A blinding light shone and Marinette yanked her hand and covered her eyes and then the light dimmed down and the two removed their arms and saw Pariah, "Who are you?" Marinette asked, "my name is Pariah and I am here for you, Paragon of luck," Pariah answered. "Am I the Paragon of luck?" Marinette asked, "yes you Marinette Dupain-Cheng," Pariah answered as Marinette looked at Cat Noir, "Marinette," he said, "yes, she is Adrien Agreste," Pariah said, "Adrien," Marinette said. "I am sorry that I had to reveal you identities to each other but I need you to work with me," Pariah said, "so you need our help," Adrien said, "not your help, Mr Agreste, her help," Pariah said pointing at Marinette, "why do you need my help?" Marinette asked. "I need you help to defeat a Multiverse threat," Pariah said, "who's the threat?" Marinette asked, "the Anti Monitor," Pariah said, "what will he do?" Marinette asked, "he will destroy all Multiverses and create his own," Pariah said, "how will he destroy all the Multiverses?" Adrien asked. "He will use an Anti Matter wave," Pariah explained, "what is an Anti Matter wave?" Cat Noir asked, "an Anti Matter wave is a wave that could destroy everything it touches," Pariah explained, "is the Anti Matter wave causing the red skies?" Marinette asked. "Yes, it i…" Pariah said as he looked up, "oh no," Pariah said as tears ran down his face, "what?" Marinette asked as the two turned around and saw the Anti Matter wave coming closer and closer, "Marinette we must go," Pariah said as the two vanished, "NO!" Marinette yelled before nothing. "I believe in you Marinette," Adrien said as a single tear ran down his face as he vanished in the wave.

THE MULTIVERSE 5 EARTH 2  
Ben Tennyson ran across the street of Bellewood as he reached his cousin Gwen Tennyson and his friend Kevin Levin, "Oh thank god you're okay," Ben said as he walked up to them and was greeted with a hug from Gwen. "What's going on?" Ben asked, "we don't know yet," Gwen answered, "actually, we do," Kevin said as he tapped the laptop, "there is apparently a large wave of something called 'Anti Matter'," Keven said, "what's Anti Matter?" Ben asked. "Nobody knows," Kevin answered, "could it be something from the Null Void?" Ben asked, "I doubt it because I have never seen it before, which means unless someone knows how to stop this wave, we're up a creek," Kevin said. "I know how to stop it," someone said as the trio turned around and saw Pariah, "well that was a lie actually," Pariah said, "Who are you?" Ben asked, "my name is Pariah and I am here for you, Paragon of Family," Pariah said, "a what?" Gwen asked. "A Paragon Miss Tennyson," Pariah said, "wait, what's a Paragon?" Ben asked shaking his head, "a Paragon is a hero who is destine to save all 7 multiverses from the Anti Monitor," Pariah said, "and you're saying that I'm going to save all 7 Multiverses from this Anti Monitor," Ben said as Pariah nodded, "why me?" Ben asked, "because you have shown that above all else, the thing that you care about the most is your family, and that is why you, Ben Tennyson, are the Paragon of Family," Pariah finished. "And what about Gwen and Kevin?" Ben asked, "they hold no importance in this crisis," Pariah said, "wow, real nice," Gwen said sarcastically rolling her eyes, "um, guys," Kevin said, "not now Kevi…", "No, LOOK!" Kevin yelled as the two turned around and saw the Anti Matter wave coming. Ben pulled up his sleeve and revealed his ultimatrix, "there is no time Ben, we must go," Pariah said, "no I'm not going, I'm not leaving them, I want to HEL…", "BEN, STOP!" Gwen yelled as she tied him up with her magic, she walked over to him, "Gwen," Ben said weakly as he lowered his head and Gwen removed the magic. "I love you Doofus," she said as the two hugged and she let go and kissed him on the forehead "you to dweeb," Ben said smiling as moved passed her and walked to Kevin, "well looks like you are going to save the universe again, be good Ben," Kevin said as the two fist bumped, "look after her in, heaven, or wherever you will go, but you get me," Ben said as he turned around and walked over to Pariah. "Bye," Ben said as the two vanished and the Anti Matter wave washed over Bellewood and Killed Gwen and Kevin.

Barry and Kara sat in the vanishing point as Kara rested her head on Barry's chest, it had been three days since Pariah left to recruit the backup Paragons but had gotten no word from him since, "do you think that he is out there still alive?" Kara asked, "yeah," Barry asked nodding slightly.A bright light shone as Barry and Kara and then it revealed Pariah, Peter Parker, Luke Skywalker, Jayden Shiba, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Ben Tennyson, all five of them got into a fighting stance as Pariah went out in the middle of the five, "stop, stop," Pariah said as he put up his heads. "Please I brought you here to stop the Anti Monitor, not to fight each other, now meet the 2 other Paragons that will help you," Pariah said pointing at Kara and Barry, "yeah we're screwed," Kara whispered in Barry's ears.


	2. part 2

Barry Allen and the rest of the Paragons sat down in the vanishing point, they had spent 3 days together, and had said absolutely nothing to each other, "are any of you going to say something to each?" Pariah asked, "yeah, I will, who's this Anti Monitor?" Ben asked. "The Anti Monitor is, well, I guess there's only word for him, god," Barry said, "then why would a god want to destroy the universe he lived in?" Marinette asked, "he doesn't live here, he lives in the Anti Matter universe, and he traveled here to destroy all seven Multiverse, and create his own, Anti Matter universe," Pariah said. "So, what, everyone's just gone?" Jayden asked, Pariah nodded sadly, "not unless we stop the Anti Monitor," Barry said, "my name is Kara Danvers, I'm the Paragon of hope," Kara said out of the blue and looked at Barry. "My name is Barry Allen, I'm the Paragon of Love," he said, "my name is Peter Parker and I'm the Paragon of Responsibility,", "my name is Luke Skywalker and I am the Paragon of Light,", "my name is Jayden Shiba and I am the Paragon of Destiny,", "my name is Marinette Dupian-Cheng and I'm the Paragon of luck,", "my name is Ben Tennyson, and I'm the Paragon of Family," Ben said finishing the group off. "So, now that we've all been introduced, how are we going to stop this Anti Monitor?" Jayden asked, "we get another Paragon," Pariah said smiling, "why, we already have 7, why do we need 8?" Barry asked, "the more the merrier," Pariah said smiling, "so who's this Paragon?" Ben asked. "The Paragon of Honor is on a planet outside of earth 1 of multiverse 7," Pariah said, "so what, are we going on a road trip?" Ben asked, "yes," Pariah answered simply as the group vanished.

Barry, Kara, Peter, Luke, Jayden, Marinette and Ben appeared on a Blue planet covered in blue rocks and now Jayden and Marinette were both in their civilian clothes now, "where are we?" Kara asked as she looked around," you are on the planet Albatraoz," Pariah said making everyone jump. "Where?" Peter asked, "the location of the 6 and last Paragon," Pariah said, "6, I thought there were 7 Paragons," Barry said, "there were 7 but the multiverse that the seventh Paragon was in was destroyed, so now we must only work with 6, and the clue is that he had been the survivor of a dead planet for a decade," Pariah said. "Now I must go," Pariah said, "Wait, n…" Barry said but it was to late, Pariah had vanished, "so now what, do we just wander around and look for the first person in a retarted superhero costume?" Peter asked. "Well look likes you found your guy," someone said making all 7 Paragons looked up and saw a man in a black clock with two large armor claws on his shoulders and landed on a rock and threw a small metal bat at Peter as he dodged it, "BATMAN!" Barry said excitedly. Peter grabbed the bat and yanked it out of the rock and threw it at Batman and he caught it, "what the hell," Peter said as Jayden jumped on the rock and went to attack him, Jayden threw a punch at Batman which he dodge as he jumped down and landed on Jayden, "WAIT PLEASE STOP!" Barry yelled running out in front of Batman. "Barry what are you doing," Jayden wheezed, "are you the survivor of a dead planet?" Barry asked, "how do you know about that?" Batman asked as they heard his grizzled voice, "what do mean?" Peter asked, "I mean, there hasn't been life on Albatraoz for 10 years," Batman said."That means, you're the Paragon of honor," Barry said, "a what?" Batman asked as he stood up straight and got off Jayden and helped him up, "thanks," Jayden said as he took Batman's hand and got up, "well a Paragon is…" Ben got cut off, "not out here, you can explain at my base," Batman said as he the 7 walked to his base as the sky slowly turned purple.

The 8 Paragons arrived at a rusty old cabin with brown fabric all over it, "that's your base," Ben said looking at it cringing, "come on," Batman said as he walked over to what seemed like some sort of door and lifted up the fabric, the 7 walked into the base. Inside the base was a naked silver mannequin, top of the line computers and a few dusty photographs and large wall of his weapons, such as Batarangs, guns and knives and the whole room was silver and beautiful, "is this place as low tech as you thought?" Barry asked like a smart ass. "Shut up," Ben snapped at him as he walked off, Kara walked over to a desk and picked up a photo and wiped the dust off it and the photo was a picture of a man with black hair and a woman with long blonde hair and in her arms was a little baby girl. "Bruce, who is this?" Kara asked as Batman turned around and saw Kara holding the photograph, "how do you who I am?" Bruce asked, "on my earth in the multiverse 1, your cousin, Kate Kane, is Batwoman and told us that you're Batman," Barry said, "Kate," Bruce said. "Do you have a Kate Kane, here?" Kara asked, "yes, but she died when the Anti Matter wave, destroyed the world," Bruce said, "but, the planet is still here, is this not earth," Kara asked, "it is, it just didn't vanish/destroy the earth, it killed everyone except me and for 6 years I survived by myself," Bruce said as he pulled off his cowl revealing his black hair and few grey spots. "What about the other 4 years?" Kara asked, "there were some people who survived but the rest of them, including my family died," Bruce said lowering his head, "you had a family?" Marinette asked, "a wife and my daughter," Bruce said, "are they here in the photo?" Kara asked as she held out the photograph, "yes," Bruce said as he took the photograph from Kara. "They were everything to me," Bruce said, "I'm sorry Bruce," Ben said as he put a hand on his shoulder, "so what are these Paragons you say I am?" Bruce asked, "they're a person who with the help of six, or in this case seven will have to stop a threat known as the Anti Monitor," Luke explained. "Alright, I'll come with you and help you stop this 'Anti Monitor'," Bruce said, "great," Ben said as cracks of lightning went on outside, "is that anything we should be concerned about?" Jayden asked, "yeah," Bruce said nodding. Moans started to come from outside, "are those?" Ben asked, "zombies, yes," Bruce said, "really zombies," Marinette said rolling his eyes, Bruce walked over to the wall and grabbed two plasma guns and puts them in his belt and grabbed a sword. Bruce grabbed his cowl and put it on, "do you need any weapons?" Bruce asked, "no definitely not me," Kara said with a wide grin on her face, "no not any of us, right?" Ben asked as he looked at them who all nodded, "alright, then get ready," Bruce said as a little red bug creature flew out of Marinette's purse. "What the hell is that?" Ben asked, "I will explain later," Marinette said, "alright tikki, spots on," Marinette yelled as Tikki flew into one of her earrings and her ladybug suit magically appeared, "cool," Ben said impressed as he pulled his sleeve up and switch the top part of the ultimatrix and slammed it down as planets devoured his body but still had a human like shape with a black face and a few spikes on his head. "SWAPFIRE!" Ben shouted in his new alien form, "that is levels of wrong," Barry said, "what do you mean?" Ben asked, "he means you stink and you look ugly," Luke said, "I can't help how I smell," Ben said. "Hold on you're a Methanosian," Kara said pointing at Ben, "is that what I am, I mean yeah I am," Ben said, "you didn't know, didn't know did you?" Kara asked, "no I didn't," he answered, "enough chit chat, so we all loaded, what about you kid?" Bruce asked, "I'm good," Jayden said as he pulled a little silver device out of his pocket and ran out the door. "JAYDEN!" the group screamed as he opened the device a drew a weird symbol and did a front flip and once he hit it his ranger suit was on him and pulled out his sword and chopped off the head of a zombie that was running at him, Jayden laid flat on his feet as the rest of the group reached him, "was that it?" Ben asked. "Nope," Peter said coming out to the front, "how can you tell?" Kara asked, a hundred or more zombies started to erupt from the ground, "just a hunch," Peter said shrugging his shoulders, a zombie looked up at Peter and charged at him. Peter felt a tingly feeling in his head as he jumped up over the zombie and shot two strands of webbing at the ground at slammed down and squashed the zombie underneath him, "get ready for a fight," Peter said as he looked up. Zombies charged at the heroes with each hero taking on more than ten zombies at a time, Luke sliced head of body and arms of body as Barry sped his way across the battlefield punching his attackers, Kara flew up and shot the zombies with her heat vision burning them. Marinette and Ben tagged team taking down zombies together as Peter and Jayden sliced and diced zombie to pieces, and then the zombies stop arising from the ground and then all the zombies disappeared. "Is that it?" Ben asked detransforming, "hopefully," Bruce said putting a gun in his belt, "no, it is far from over," someone said, the paragons turned around and saw the Anti Monitor in his blue armor with his pale white skin. Barry ran up to him, the Anti Monitor grabbed his neck and lifted him and through him back, Peter jumped up and caught Barry in his arms, "is that the Anti Monitor?" Jayden asked. "Yep," Barry said as he got up, "well nothing humungousaur can't handel," Ben said popping the ultimatrix core and slapped it, Ben grew much larger and his skin colour changed to brown as he grew a tail ."HUMUNGOUSAUR!" Ben yelled as he pulled his fist back and ran at the Anti Monitor, "a Vaxasaurian," Kara said, Ben shot his fist at the Anti Monitor but before it could reach his face it stop, "what the hell?" Ben said. The Anti Monitor smiled as he touched the ultimatrix on his chest, it glowed orange and shot him back detransforming, Ben skidded on the ground and looked at the ultimatrix glowing orange. "We should go," Ben said getting up, "yes you should," Pariah said walking up behind everyone, "oh yes you don't need your costumes Marinette and Jayden," Pariah said as both Marinette and Jayden were both in their civilian clothes. "I am sick of you and Mar. that's why I killed him, AND YOU'RE NEXT!" the Anti Monitor yelled and a wave of Anti Matter erupted behind him, "get them out of here," Pariah yelled, "who are you talking to?" Barry asked. "You'll understand soon," Pariah said as he created a shield with his energy, "wait where's Tikki?" Marinette asked she looked around and saw Tikki on the floor sleeping, "TIKKI!" Marinette yelled but then she disappeared. "Where did Marinette go?" Ben asked as he disappeared and the rest of them disappeared, "you can't touch them now," Pariah said, "then that means you must die," the Anti Monitor said as the rest of the Anti Matter wave washed over the planet and killed Pariah.

The Paragons returned back at the vanishing point, "wait, how did we get here?" Ben asked, "I rescued you," someone said, the Paragons turned around and saw Oliver Queen in a dusty Green hoodie, "Oliver,".


	3. part 3

"Oliver, how are you alive?" Barry asked, "didn't Diggle or Mia tell you, I am a Spectre now," Oliver said, "the who with the what now," Peter said raising an eyebrow under the mask, "a Spectre, Mr Parker," Oliver said, "what's a Spectre?" Kara asked. "A Spectre is one of the many beings close to the power of god, apart from a Celestialsapien," Oliver said, "what's a Celestialsapien?" Barry asked, "an alien with the powers of a god, I have a sample of its DNA in the ultimatrix," Ben explained. "Yes, and their home is the Forge of Creation," Oliver said, "which reminds me Mr Queen, we are here," someone said behind the Paragon, they turned around and saw a man with black hair in a white lab coat with a small watch in his hand and a little grey creature on his shoulder.

"Professor Paradox, Azmuth, how are you alive?" Ben asked, "ah Benjamin, never understanding my power, I rescued Azmuth and we went on a wild goose chase looking for you," Paradox explained, "how else do you think we are alive?" Azmuth asked. "What is that a Galvin?" Kara asked looking at Azmuth, "and you are a Kryptonian, and a relative to Alura Zor-el if I'm not mistaken," Azmuth said pointing at symbol on her suit, "I'm her daughter, but how do you my mother?" Kara asked. "The Zor-el has been help us Galvin for centuries, is it just you who is left?" Azmuth asked, "no it's me and my cousin Kal-el," Kara answered, "sorry to interrupt the reunion, if it is one, but what's the Forge of Creation?" Peter asked, "the home planet of the Celestialsapiens, ah yes we're here," Paradox said. "But this the Vanishing Point," Luke said, "umm, guys, I think Paradox is right," Jayden said pointing outside a gap, Paradox pulled out his is watch and opened it checking the time. "Ah, alright time to go," Paradox said as they vanished.

The 8 Paragons, Paradox, Azmuth and Oliver arrived outside all in their superhero suit, and to Marinette's surprise she was in her Ladybug suit. "What the…" Marinette said, "I heard about you lost your kiwami, Miss Dupain-Cheng, so I was able to unlock the ability to transform you into Ladybug without your Kiwami," Oliver said as he turned around and the paragons, paradox and Azmuth started walking. "So where are we going?" Peter asked, "to the middle of the Forge of Creation, where there is a baby Celestialsapien," Oliver explained, "and let me guess, the Anti Monitor is going after the baby," Ben said, "yes Ben," Azmuth said.. "But why would the Anti Monitor want a baby, wouldn't he want to take the power of an adult one?" Jayden asked, "because a baby Celestialsapien hasn't evolved as much as an adult," Azmuth said.

"Ohhhhhh, ok," Peter said, "so what are we going to do, take it?" Peter asked, "no we will protect it and leave it there so no one notices, we'll only take the the baby for a last resort," Azmuth said. The rest of the group went one but Kara trailed slowly behind, "hey Kara you alright," Peter asked slowing down so Kara could catch up. "Yeah, just a bit homesick," Kara said looking up at the stars, "I thought that would be impossible for you," Peter said, "what no, I mean I feel homesick, I just miss my sister and earth," Kara said. "Oh you mean like earth homesick, yeah that makes more sense, and you have a sister I thought you were the last of your kind," Peter said, "I am the last of my kind, she is my adopted sister from earth," Kara responded.

"Ok that makes more sense, yeah I miss my family and friends as well," Peter said, "do your parents know about what you do?" Kara asked. "No, my parents left me with my aunt and uncle when I was 7," Peter said, "oh, I'm sorry," Kara said, "nah it is alright, my uncle died but my aunt has no idea about this," Peter said looking at his suit. "Hey, you two, hurry up," Jayden yelled, Kara and Peter ran up catching up to the group, "this is the baby Celestialsapien," Oliver said. "Wow, that is pretty cool," Barry said smiling looking at the baby in the bubble, "so what do we just wait here for the Anti Monitor?" Luke asked. "Of course," Azmuth said rubbing his chin, "no because you have to deal with me now," the Anti Monitor said behind them.

"Great not you again," Ben said has he hit the ultimatrix turning into a rather large alien sabertooth tiger, "RATHHHHH!," Ben yelled. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING ANTI MONITOR, RATH IS GOING TO OPEN YOU AND TURN YOUR HEART INTO A RUBBER BALL FOR RATH," Ben screamed. "Holy shit, that's awesome!" Jayden said, "maybe, that is if I had a heart," the Anti Monitor said grabbing onto the ultimatrix and detransforming Ben. "Oh shit," Ben said as the Anti Monitor shot a laser of anti matter, Ben rolled out of the way and went through the ultimatrix again and saw a new alien. "Well here goes nothing," Ben said turning into a metal being with some sort of green liquid in him, "Atomix," Ben said looking at his new form.

"Wonder what this one does," Ben asked himself as he shot a beam of green stuff which contented with a anti matter wave. "Paragons now this our best chance," Oliver said as all the Paragons ran at the Anti Monitor, Jayden jumped at him but got shot back, Barry ran at him but was frozen in anti matter by the Anti Monitor. The rest of the heroes were shot back except Ben who continued firing, "I'm not...gi..v..ing...u.p," Ben groaned as he used all his strength to push back knocking over the Anti Monitor, "how is this possible?" The Anti Monitor asked.

"Because we won't give up," Ben said as the rest of the heroes got back up, "well I hoped I wouldn't have to come to this but," the Anti Monitor said as a wave of anti matter appeared behind. "Oh god, Ben stop it quickly," Azmuth yelled at him, Ben nodded as he created a shield protecting the baby and the others. "How is this possible?" the Anti Monitor asked, Ben held it steady for a while but soon started to slip, "keep it steady Ben, keep it steady," Ben muttered to himself but feel. "Get them out of here Oliver we'll hold him," Paradox said to Oliver as he nodded, Oliver raised his hand as green aura surrounded it and the Paragons vanished as well as himself. "Well how do you feel going out together old friend?" Paradox asked, "as always," Azmuth said as they were wiped out,


	4. Part 4

"Wait, what happened, where is Paradox and Azmuth?" Ben asked in panic, "hey Ben don't worry, I am sure they are fine," Kara said, trying to calm him down. "Yeah Paradox is like Oliver he should be able to get out of it," Barry said placing a hand on his shoulder, "Ah, yeah guys and girls where is Oliver?" Peter asked looking around but there was no Oliver in sight. "Oh no," Jayden said, gulping looking over at Barry who was also looking very stressed. "Do not worry Paragons, I am here," Oliver said emerging from the shadows, "oh thank god, where are Paradox and Azmuth?" Luke asked, Oliver lowered his head looking down. "Oliver, WHAT HAPPENED?" Ben asked, stepping out in front of the group, "Ben calm down," Marinette said, "they sacrificed themself to hold off the Anti Monitor," Oliver said.

"So they are dead?" Ben asked with a trembling lip, "not unless we stop the Anti Monitor," Oliver said, Ben closed his eyes as two tears ran down both sides of his face. "Alright what do we do now?" Ben asked closing his fist tightly, "the kid is right Spectre, what do we do now?" Bruce said, "the other Paragons are still alive," Oliver said. "Wait, WHAT!" Kara yelled, "Pariah was able to put their mind and soul into the speedforce," Oliver said, "the speedforce, what is the speedforce?" Jayden and Peter asked. "The source of my powers," Barry asked, "so now I need Barry, Bruce, Luke and Marinette to go into the speedforce and awake them," Oliver said. "What about us?" Kara asked, "you, Peter, Jayden, and Ben will go back in time 10,000 years ago to the plant Maltus," Oliver said, "why are we going back in time?" Peter asked.

"Because that was when the Monitor created the Anti Monitor by going back in time to see the beginning of time and so I need you to go back to stop the Monitor from creating the Anti Monitor," Oliver said. "Look Oliver I agree with this plan but, I have been trying for months to get into the speedforce but it just won't let me in," Barry said, "that is because you haven't reached your full potential," Oliver said walking over to Barry and bopping Barry on the nose. "Now run Barry run and good luck to you all," Oliver said as he dashed them all out a crumbling vanishing point.

Kara, Peter, Jayden,and Ben shot threw the air on the planet Maltus, Kara grabbed onto Peter and glided safely down as Ben, Jayden and Luke hit the ground. "Wow, safe landing, thanks Kara," Ben said getting up rubbing his back, "sorry," she said landing on the ground next to Peter, "well looks like we're here," Jayden said looking up at a large tower in the middle of a forest. "Oh shit," Kara said, "what?" Peter asked her walking up to her to see her looking down, "this," she said, picking up a thin black book, "Lex," Kara said in a fit of anger, squeezing the book breaking it. "Kara are you alright?" Peter asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, "yeah we need to go to the tower," Kara said, leading the crew to the tower.

Barry ran through the speedforce but it was dark and torn and broken, "come on Barry you can do it, now run," he heard Marinette's, Bruce's and Luke's voices in his head, Barry closed his eyes and ran fastest and fastest.

A Kate Kane who was only a year younger was sitting at her desk in Wayne Technologies, "hello, Kate Kane," Luke said at the entrance. "Who the hell are you?" Kate asked, "my name is Luke Skywalker, and I need you to remember about Crisis," Luke said, Kate's face scrunched up in pain as flashbacks of her as Batwoman and Crisis. "What am I seeing?" Kate asked, "like I said Crisis, look please Kate I need you to remember, you are Batwoman, you are the Paragon of Courage," Luke said grabbing on her shoulders. Kate shutted her eyes and tried to remember what happened, and then she saw what happened, The Anti Monitor, Monitor, Pariah and the Paragons. Kate opened her eyes and took a deep breath, "so what are you our replacements?" Kate asked grinning, Luke smiled, "alright let's go," Luke said as the two left.

Kara, Peter, Ben and Jayden entered the building, "so is this 'Lex' here?" Jayden asked steady his sword, Kara squinted her eyes trying to use her x-ray vision but it didn't work. "Great," Kara said groaning, "what?" Peter asked, "my x-ray vision won't work," Kara said, "well why would it through lead?" someone asked. The group turned around and saw a tall white man bald with a black beard wearing black clothes, "Lex," Kara scowled, clenching her fist, "Wait, that guy is 'the Lex Luthor'?" Ben asked, popping up the ultimatrix and hit it.

Ben's body became crystallized and covered by diamonds, "because he looks pretty weak," Ben said in his Diamondhead form, "really Ben he is the weak, you really should look in a mirror," Someone said from the shadows emerging revealing an exact replica of Ben but he had white hair and wore red."Albedo," Ben said in shock, "you sound so shocked, hello Benjamin," Albedo said, "do you like my partners?" he asked. "Partners?" Kara asked, "hello miss Zor-el,", the group turned around and saw The Reverse Flash aka Eobard Thawne. "Oh god," Kara said as they all got into their fight stance.

"I can't believe she is dead," Laurel Lance said in utter sadness looking at her sister's, Sara Lance's dead body laying on a table with an arrow through her chest. "I'm so sorry, Laurel," John Diggle who was most referred to as 'Dig' said holding her, "don't worry Laurel, we'll find who did this," Felicity Smoke said next to her placing a hand on her shoulder. A red streak ran in blowing past Laurel, Felicity and Diggle stopping next to Sara's dead body was Barry, "Barry, what are you doing here?" Felicity asked. "Look there is no time to explain," Barry said placing a thumb on Sara's head, Sara shot up in shock looking around, "Barry what are you doing here?" Sara asked, "to get you," Barry said. "Sara, how?" Laurel asked in shock covering her mouth, "look Laurel, I have to go now, help save the universe, save the multiverse, I love you," Sara said resting her forehead against Laurel's, "I love you too," Laurel said as Barry sped off with Sara.

It was a light night in the DEO and J'ohn J'onzz was working alone going through a file of new alien threats, "um hello Mr J'onzz," Marinette said from behind, J'ohn turned around and saw Marinette. "Sorry miss but who are you?" J'ohn asked, "oh, my name is Marinette Dupain Cheng, and I could use your help," Marinette said, "help, with what?" J'ohn asked. "To stop the Anti Monitor," Marinette said, J'ohn put a hand on his head as pain surged through his head, "oh are you alright?" Marinette asked. "Yes fine, so the multiverse was destroyed?" J'ohn asked, "yes, all seven of them," Marinette said nodding sadly, "so what do we do now?" J'ohn asked. "We go save the multiverse," Marinette said as J'ohn went into his Martian Manhunter form, "then let us go," J'ohn said as the two left.

"It's villain time," Albedo said hitting his ultimatrix and as well as Ben turned into his Diamondhead form, the villains jumped down and Lex pulled his hands back and shot a beam of energy at Kara who deflected it with her heat vision. Ben and Albedo had a one on one fight and Jayden and Peter took on the Reverse Flash, Ben shot diamonds at Albedo but they bounced off him. "That isn't going to work Ben," Albedo said, going for a punch that Ben blocked with his arm and continued to block Albedo's punches, Ben jumped up and went to slam his fists on Albedo but missed. Ben tried to move him out of the ground but he couldn't and Albedo started to kick him in the guts cracking his body, "NOW DIE!" Albedo said lifting up his foot and went to stomp on Ben but he disappeared in a green flash, "what?" Albedo said. "Nanomech," Ben said in his tiny nanomech form shooting him in the neck making Albedo fall to the ground detransforming into his human form. "Get rekt," Ben said smiling.

Clark Kent from Earth 96 was sitting at his desk with his head down, he had just lost his wife Lois Lane, son Justin and best friend Jimmy Olsen and his boss Perry White. And they were all his fault, because he wasn't there to stop them from dying, "Clark," Bruce said as Clark turned around saw Bruce now in civilization clothes, "Bruce what are you doing here?" Clark asked. "To come check on a friend, how are you?" Bruce asked, "not good, just broken," he said looking at his hands, "look Clark, I know how broken, and sad you are, but we need Superman, the world needs a Superman," Bruce said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Why, what's the point?" Clark asked, "the point is that you can't give up, because you are the symbolism of hope, the good in the world and truth, because you are the Paragon of truth," Bruce said. "You are right, I need to be the Paragon of truth," Clark said, opening his shirt revealing a red s with a black in it (kingdom come s) with blue around. Bruce smiled as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "time to go," Bruce said as Clark was in his full suit and flew the two out.

Kara and Lex were one on one trying to push each other and make each other slip, Kara started to lose her grip and slip as Lex grinned, "you can't hold your ground for much longer Miss Kara Danvers," Lex said taking a step each time Kara slipped. "Don't count on it," Kara said as she started to take steps as well, "you are just as much as a goodie two-shoes as your cousin," Lex said which infuriated her. "Well at least we have a heart," Kara said standing up straight and continued walking up to Lex until she was face to face with Lex. "Well at least I'm not blind because of love," Lex said, "like I said, I have a heart," she said grinning and head butted him as Lex fell to the ground, "how does it feel, Lex?" Kara asked.

Ryan Choi was sitting in his daughters room rocking his little baby daughter who was born a month early, and from that moment, he had been in utter happiness. "Ryan," Barry said, taking a seat next to him, "FLASH, oh, umm sorry baby, flash, what are you doing here?" Ryan asked calming his daughter down. "Look, Ryan, you may not remember, but I need you to remember, Crisis, the Monitor, Anti Monitor," Barry said, "i'm sorry flash, I just don't know what you are talking about," Ryan said. "Well, looks like I have no choice but," Barry said, removing his cowl revealing his brown hair, "Bar...rr..y, Barry," Ryan said, smiling as he remembered. "I love you baby girl," Ryan said kissing his daughter has he placed his daughter in her crib, "I'm sorry Ryan but you'll see her soon," Barry said as he sped the two of them off.

Jayden and Peter were fighting the Reverse Flash, but any attack they went to him he dodged, "I wish Barry was here," Peter said as the Yellow speedster dashed around him. "You said it brother," Jayden said, striking his sword around but missed the Reverse Flash. "God dammit," Peter said, trying to web him up, "hold on," Jayden said, pulling out a red disk and put it on his sword and spun it and the sword was covered in fire and jumped up and put the sword in the ground. A shock wave of fire spread across the floor as Peter jumped and knocked Thawne over as Peter kicked him in the back of the head knocking him out. "Noice," Peter said as he fist-pumped Jayden.

Peter had tied the rest of the villains up and put them aside and the group were able to stop the Monitor from going back in time to create the Anti Monitor, "so, what do we do now?" Peter asked. "I guess we just wai…," Kara got cut off by her and the boys being sped off.

Barry for some reason was in S.T.A.R. Labs as he looked around, "who the hell are you?" Someone asked from behind, Barry turned around and saw The Flash (the Ezra Miller version from the dceu and I will refer to him as Ezra). "Wait, the flash, how are you alive and who are you?" Barry asked, "wait who is the Flash, and I am Barry Allen," Ezra said. "The Flash, who you, who we are," Barry said, Ezra shook his head, "never heard of him, but that is a pretty cool name, so you are also Barry Allen," Ezra said. "Yeah, and that is a really cool suit," Barry said feeling Ezra's suit, "yeah, and your suit looks really comfy and breathable," Ezra said, feeling Barry's suit, after a minute of Barry and Ezra looking at each other's suit Ezra said something. "I always told Vic that there was a Multiverse," Ezra said as Barry's eyes opened, "but how is this possible?" Barry asked, "I always told Vic..," Ezra said as he vanished and Barry sped off.

"Barry, Kara, Ben, Jayden!" Peter called out wandering around a white building, "hey who the hell are you," someone called out, Peter looked up and saw another Spider Man. (It was the mcu Tom Holland version and he was wearing the iron spider suit, and I will refer to him as Tom), "wait are you me?" Peter asked pointing at Tom, "umm well is your name Peter Parker, do you have a dead uncle?" Peter asked. "Well yes as well as a dead aunt," Peter said, "oh, sorry," Tom said, "nah, it is good, so how are you alive?" Peter asked. "What does that mean?" Tom asked, "well I mean, all of the Multiverses were destroyed," Peter said, "wait what," Tom said as he started to flake and then vanished. Peter's face was horrified and then he was sped off.

All 13 Paragon arrived at the beginning of the universe and time, the 5 resurrected Paragons looked around, Kate saw Bruce, "Bruce," Kate said, "Kate," Bruce said as the two looked at each other. "Who the hell are you guys?" Sara asked, "the people who saved your asses," Peter said winking at Sara, "I already like you," Sara said smiling. "Guys do you mind?" Barry asked as they looked up and saw the Anti Monitor, "get ready Paragons," Oliver said from behind. "Ollie," Sara said, the Paragons got into their fighting stances ready for the fight, "this is the end,".


	5. Part 5

The Anti Monitor stood at the dawn of time looking down at the Paragons with his fists clenched, "now my warriors, ATTACK!" the Anti Monitor yelled pointing at the Paragon. An army of shadow demons appeared from behind him, and charged at the Paragons, "get ready," Ben said, slapping the ultimatrix and turned into his Armodrillo form. "ARMODRILLO!" Ben screamed leading the charge as Luke wiped out his lightsaber, and Jayden got his sword ready and Sara pulled out his stick. "Now, Paragons, go," Oliver said as they ran off each of the taking on a shadow demon, Peter and Kara teamed up as she flew up and Peter kicked and punched as Kara shot heat vision at the demons destroying them.

Barry ran through the battlefield taking on as many shadow demons as he could punching and kicking them, Bruce and Kate were teaming up throwing batarangs at the demons. Every time a batarang a shadow demon it would puff away in black smoke, "these things are way too easy to beat," Bruce said smiling. Luke and Jayden sliced the shadow demons apart, "wanna switch?" Jayden asked, "nah, I'm good," Luke said, slicing more shadow demons, up over head KC Superman was plowing through the shadow demons punching them and destroying them. Ben was destroying shadow demons here and there, running through them Ben transformed into his Cannonbolt form before transforming into Eye Guy for the final eye laser destroying almost half of them.

"Ben is really going hardcore, isn't he," Kara said to Peter, "yeah, but this is the final battle," Peter said as they continued fighting. Sara. Marinette, Ryan and J'ohn were in an all out fight with demons destroying them, Ben got up and looked up around and in a fit of anger created a giant green laser destroying all of the shadow demons. "Not so powerful now are you Anti Monitor," Oliver said standing next to the Anti Monitor, "I wouldn't count on it," the Anti Monitor said as he jumped down. "Paragons you may have beaten me now, but you can't stop, what is about to happen," he said as he created a blade that was slowly covered in Anti Matter, it was like a lightsaber but only thicker and stronger. "You bet your ass we can," Sara said as the Paragons got ready for another fight, "for the multiverses," Bruce heard in his head as he shook the sound out.

The Paragons charged at the Anti Monitor all of them attacking from different angles to find a weak spot, but there was nothing found. In no time some of the heroes had fallen the only people still up were Peter, KC Superman, Kara, Barry and Ben but in no time. Peter was the only man, Barry, Kara and KC had been struck down,Peter flipped over and dodged the strikes the Anti Monitor threw at him, "you must do it, FOR THE MULTIVERSE," the voice in Bruce's head, said. As much as Bruce wanted to live, see his family, reconnect with his lost cousin, but he had to do this. Bruce got up from the ground and ran into the path of the Anti Matter Blade and it went through his chest.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kate screamed as she went to get up but was held back by Barry, Ben and Sara, Bruce gagged and blood started to drool from his mouth and fell into Peter's arms. "Let m..e…..g..o," Kate said shoving the two off and ran to Bruce, "Brrr...uu..c….eeee," Kate said as Peter put him in her arms. "Kate, please, look don't be upset but I am Bruce," he said, "I know that," Kate said as tears started to pour from her eyes , "no I am your Bruce, Bruce from earth 1, and I want to say goodbye, before I wen..t.." Bruce said as he stopped taking and died. "Nooo, please Bruce, no, no," Kate said lowering her head as she started to cry on his body, "Kate I am so sorry, but we need to go," Kara said as Kate nodded sadly and wiped her eyes.

Oliver looked at what had happened and felt so much pain be put on his shoulders, "now, how do you feel, Spectre?" the Anti Monitor asked as Oliver clenched his fist. "I….will…..end….you," Oliver said as his voice got deeper and shot a beam at the Anti Monitor who deflected it with an Anti Matter beam. The Anti Monitor pushed forward as Oliver started to slip and lose his grip and the Anti Monitor flashed a grin, "now who will win?" he asked. Oliver shuted his eyes and when the Anti Matter beam was at his chest Oliver pushed and pushed until the two were almost face to face. The Paragon looked up at the battle as the two had created a whole in the sky, "what is going on?" Barry asked, "Ollie is fighting against the Anti Monitor," Sara said. Ben pulled out the ultimatrix and went to hit it, "Ben what are you doing?" Kara asked, "to go help Oliver," he said as he hit it and slowly turned black and covered with stars.

"ALIEN X!" Ben yelled as he vanished in a green flash, "Ben's Celestialsapien form," Kara said in shock. "What are you doing Spectre?" the Anti Monitor asked as the two struggled for control. Ben flashed over the Spectre and the Anti Monitor in surprise for both of them, "what is this?" the Anti Monitor asked, distracted allowing the Spectre to get the upper hand.

Ben woke up in what looked like deep space looking around and then spotted two giant green masks, one resembling a male and the other a woman. "SERENA, BELLICUS!" Ben said in happiness but got no answer, "um, Serena Bellicus, are you alright?" Ben asked. But once again got no answer, "please answer me," Ben said as he started to beg, "hello Ben Tennyson," the voice of Bellicus said. "Guys what is going on?" Ben asked, "the power of the Anti Monitor, has almost destroyed us because of what happened at the Forge of Creation, so now we must give you the power," Serena said. "Really, all of it?" Ben asked, "all of it," the two said as green energy emerged from the masks and circled Ben as his eyes went green.

Oliver and the Anti Monitor were still in their one on one battle and slowly the battle was coming to an end. "Give up Spectre, It doesn't matter what you do, I will win," the Anti Monitor said smiling. "No, you know why, because heroes never give up, they keep fighting even when all the stakes are against them, and they are ready to die for innocent people," Oliver said pushing him back. Oliver's eyes lit up green just like Ben's as his power erupted, "YOU...HAVE...FAILED...THIS...MULTIVERSE," Oliver said his voice going as deep as it could and the Anti Monitor vanished in green power.

Oliver closed his eyes and manifested all his power into a green ball and passed it into Ben, "finish the job Ben," Oliver said, falling down as the fire around him stopped. The Paragons stood there in utter shock looking up at what happened, "Barry run us up there," Sara said as he did what she said and sped them off. Barry and Sara arrived up there and Barry removed his cowl as they got down to Oliver, "Ollie, are you alright?" Sara asked. Oliver smiled sadly at her voice, "i'm not Sara, I am dying," Oliver said, "no you...you can't," Barry said shaking his head, "i'm sorry Barry and Sara, but, I did what I had to do to help save the multiverse," Oliver said.

"You saved the multiverse Ollie, you did that," Sara said as both Barry and her started to tear up, "thank you Sara and Barry for believing in me, but now Ben needs to use the power I gave him to rebirth the universe," Oliver said. Barry and Sara looked up and saw Ben again still powering the whole, "now please tell John, Felicity, William and Mia I love them," Oliver said. "We will," Barry said, "and I love you, goodbye now Sara and Barry, I love you," Oliver said as a single tear ran down his cheek and he faded of. "Oll...i...e," Sara said as she started to cry and rested her on Barry's shoulder, the two looked up to see Ben still powering the whole. "What are you doing Ben?" Barry asked, "I am rebirthing the multiverse," Ben said, "how?" Sara asked, "by using the power Oliver gave me," Ben said as a white light flashed along. The Paragons looked up and saw what was happening and Kara gripped onto Peter's hand closed her eyes as the white light covered the dawn of time.

This was the end of Crisis

Or was it


	6. part 6

_"What is going on?", "don't you remember Crisis,", "oh yes, very right,", "the Paragons with the help of Oliver/Spectre they were able to rebirth the multiverse,". "Weren't there seven?", "not any more, all seven multiverses have been combined into one,", "yes very good, but I still feel the presence of Anti Matter,". "Yes so do I, we need to tell the Paragons,", "yes we need them awake, and powerful,". "WAKE UP!"._

* * *

Ben shot up in shock yelling, "Barry, Kara, Peter," Ben yelled as sweat poured from his forehead, "umm, no," said the voice of Kevin Levin. "Kevin, Gwen!" Ben said happily as he latched onto his cousin giving her a hug, "um, Ben are you alright?" Gwen asked, confused at Ben. "Yeah fine, but how are you here, don't you remember Crisis?" Ben asked, "what?" Kevin and Gwen asked together.

"Pariah, red skies, the Anti Monitor, does any of this ring a bell?" Ben asked, trying to make sense of the situation. "Not one, are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Gwen asked, hitting her head. "Or watch a movie?" Kevin asked, "what, no," Ben said annoyed as he let go of Gwen as he got up. "Look, Ben what was the last thing you remember?" Gwen asked.

"The dawn of time," Ben said as he realised what happened, Ben quickly pulled out the ultimatrix and hit it as his form changed into his XLR8 form. "Ben what are you doing?" Gwen asked, the mask on Ben's face popped up revealing a blue face with green eyes. "To go find the others, look after Bellewood while I'm gone," Ben said as he dashed off.

Leaving a confused Gwen and Kevin standing there, "well there he goes," Kevin said sick of the weirdness "why don't they believe me?" Ben wondered to himself as he headed to Paris. "Maybe only the Paragons remember life before Crisis," Ben wondered.

* * *

"Is that all you got?" Marinette asked once again in her Ladybug suit working with Catnoir, "let me GO," yelled the villain Stormy Weather trying to struggle out of Ladybugs yoyo. "Nuh uh, you are staying here for now, my lady, do you want to do the honours?" Catnoir asked, "of course.." Ladybug was cut off by a blue and black bur. "How about I do the honours," Ben said as his mask went up, "Ben, what are you doing here?" Marinette asked.

"Ben, what's up," Catnoir said, walking up to him and fist-pumped him, "To get some help," Ben said as he detransformed. "Why do you need our help?" Marinette asked, "do you remember Crisis, Marinette?" Ben asked. "Marinette," Catnoir said calmly but still shocked. "Wait if you don't know who I am, then," Marinette said thinking, "no one else remembers, just the Paragons," Ben responded.

"Umm, can someone tell me what is Crisis, and what are the Paragons?" Adrien asked, raising an eyebrow. "Not now Adrien, we will explain later," Marinette said, waving it off continuing to think.

"Wait how do you-,", "probably crisis," Ben said, cutting Adrien off as Marinette stopped thinking, "oh it all makes sense, we have to get to Star City," Marinette realized as Ben and Adrien looked at each other. "Whatever you say," Ben responded as he pulled out the ultimatrix and turned into XLR8 before speeding off with the two.

* * *

Peter laid in his bed shaking his head and slowly woke up, "ah god my head," Peter said, placing a hand on his head. Suddenly his phone rang and Peter got up and looked at his phone, and to his utter shock and saw his aunt's name above the number. Peter answered the number and put the phone to his ear, "hello,", "hello Peter are you alright?" Aunt may asked, "ah, yes, of course just happy to hear you," Peter said happily. "You talked to me yesterday," his aunt said laughing a bit, "wait, yesterday," Peter mumbled to himself, "pardon Peter," his aunt said. "Nothing, I'll talk to you later," Peter said, "ok, bye Peter, love you," Aunt May said as Peter hung up and placed his phone on his bedside table. "How could have she talked to me yesterday, she was dead and Crisis," Peter said as he got up and grabbed his suit.

* * *

"So Ollie is still dead?" Sara asked with the rest of the Paragons (not including KC Superman, Ryan, and Kate) "yes he is," Diggle said with Barry, Kara, earth 38 Superman and others in the room. "So what now?" Dinah Drake aka the Black Canary asked, a loud beeping could be heard from the coms station as both Dinah and Sara ran up to see what it was. "What is it?" Barry asked, "an attack down in the middle of Central City," Sara said, "you ready?" Barry asked Kara as he turned around and got a nod.

"If you want some back up I'll go," said Ray Palmer aka the A.T.O.M., "sure, the more the merrier," Barry said, speeding off with Kara and Ray.

* * *

Barry, Kara and Ray arrived downtown Central City with their suits on looking around to see people running and screaming. "Hey what's the commotion?" Barry asked just as three figures got shot back from around the corner. Barry, Kara and Ray ran to their assistance and saw a green flash as they just reached them, "what is that?" Ray asked as they got to them and saw Ben, Marinette and Adrien.

"BEN, MAR….LADYBUG," Kara and Barry said excitedly as they got down, "ah, Barry, Kara," Ben said in a muffled voice. "Umm, who are those three?" Ray asked, "Look, Ray it is Crisis stuff, they help us save the multiverse, but who are you?" Barry asked, pointing at Adrien. "A friend, his name is Catnoir, and Catnoir this is the Flash, Supergirl and umm, him" Marinette said pointing at Ray, "I am the A.T.O.M.," Ray said, bowing.

"Look cut to the case, what attacked you?" Kara asked, "umm, Kara I think that attacked them," Ray said as they all turned around and looked up and saw a giant Beebo. "BEEBO LOVE YOU!" it said as it walked the streets of Central City, "awesome," Adrien and Ray said, smiling, earning and disapproving looks from everyone else.

"Do you guys mind?" Barry asked as Ben pulled out the ultimatrix and hit as his body was covered by a flame as rocks appeared forming a body. "Heatblast," Ben said as he shot a giant beam of fire at Beebo, and then out of nowhere another smaller beam of fire came from the corner. "YOU BASTARD, YOU INTERRUPTED MY SIGNING!" yelled the voice of Mick Rory also known as the anti-hero Heatwave. "Mick," Sara said, surprised through the coms, Beebo continued to walk through the flames and Ben and Mick stopped because there was no reason to continue. "That thing needs to DIE!" Mick said pointing his heat gun at Beebo again but was stopped by a loud yell.

Around the corner came a swinging Peter Parker as he landed on Beebo's head and back flipped off as he tied up Beebo's feet with his webbing. The blue giant tripped and almost fell on them but then transformed into blue liquid going through the webbing. And took form once he was out, "wait what, since when it never did that when I was a kid," Peter said disappointedly, "Spider-Man," Kara said excitedly while waving. "Sup," Peter said, flipping back to them, "wow, Spider-Man, what are you doing here?" Ray asked, "just to help," Peter said fist-pumping Ray. "So, haircut what do we do now?" Mick asked, burping, "we work together," the voices of Sara, Kate and Jayden said on a roof top as they jumped off.

"Hang on to this," Sara said, passing the end of a metal rope to Ben how had detransformed, "sure," Ben said as he took the rope and hit the ultimatrix. Ben transformed as he turned red and grew two extra arms, "FOUR ARMS!" Ben said as he gripped on to the rope. "Nice," Ray said, smiling as Kara flew and started to distract Beebo, flying around him as Beebo tried to hit her. Barry took a deep breath and ran around Beebo tying the rope around his feet as he ran back, "Supergirl!" Barry called out as Kara flew behind him as they all started to pull.

"PULL!" Sara yelled as they continued to pull as they skidded, Ben tried to stop them from falling and then hit his ultimatrix and transformed into Humungousaur. Once again they started to skidded and Ben hit it again and went ultimate, "hold on," Jayden said as Beebo continued to walk and then exploded into blue liquid again.

The heroes let go of the rope as they were covered by blue slime, "yuck, gross," Kara said, shaking the slime off as Ben detraneformed once again. "Why not even a thank you?"a voice asked behind Beebo, "who are you?" Peter and Sara asked as the man came out of the shadow with Gwen and Kevin behind him. "Gwen, Kevin, what are you doing here?" Ben asked, "we could ask you the same question," Gwen said, the man had black hair, wore circular glasses and a scar on his forehead. "Who the hell are you?" Barry asked, "WHY DID YOU KILL HIM, HE WAS MINE GLASSES," Mick yelled in anger.

"My cousin Gwen and best friend Kevin," Ben said, "not them Ben, the other one," Barry said. "The names Harry, Harry Potter," Harry said, "oh great," Sara said, complaining.

* * *

Back at the Arrow Cave Harry had explained all about how he was the 7th backup Paragon who was wiped out, "so you think there is still Anti Matter and the Anti Monitor is still alive?" Sara asked. "No I feel the Anti Matter," Harry said, "he isn't the only one," Gwen said who was hovering above the ground with her legs crossed. "So, does that mean the Anti Monitor is still alive?" Peter asked, "yes he is," said a gruffled voice, the heroes turned around and saw who looked like Pariah. But now he was wearing dirty explorer wear, "Pariah," Peter and Ben said, "no, not Pariah, Nash," Barry said.

"Yes Flash, and yes the Anti Monitor is back," Nash said, "how do you know?" Kara asked, Nash rolled his eyes and lifted his arm up and pointed at a gauntlet. "This thing reads Anti Matter, and it is saying there is a lot of it here in Star City," Nash said, "great, so what do we team up and stop this guy?" Kevin asked sarcastically, "umm yeah that is exactly what we are going to do," Sara said.

"Oh," Kevin said awkwardly, rubbing his neck, "yes you can do that and you will lose," said Paradox emerging from behind Kevin. "Oh great you," Kevin said, "PARADOX!, where is Azmuth?" Ben asked, "right here," Azmuth said crawling on to Paradox's shoulder. "And we bought you a gift," Paradox said, just as a long silver sword fell on the table they were around, "aahh, what is that thing?" Peter asked, pointing at the sword. "

That 'thing' is my sword that I built, The Sword Ascalon," Azmuth said, "and what are we going to do with it?" Kara and Barry asked. "Beat the Anti Monitor with it," Paradox said, "so now all we have to do is form a plan of attack," Sara said, "I agree," Harry said as Peter nodded before he felt all of his hairs on the back off neck stand up straight. "EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Peter yelled as they all got down and four shadow demons came flying into the room. Peter jumped up flipping over them as they collided Peter landed on their heads destroying them as he landed perfectly on the table.

"Shadow Demons," Sara said pissed off as they all got up, "were those scumbags working for the Anti Monitor?" Mick asked, taking a sip of beer. "Yeah," Marinette said, "well why didn't you let me take them out Web boy," Mick said, aiming his gun at Peter. Peter rolled his eyes as he got down from the table paying no attention to Mick, "so I guess we can say for sure the Anti Monitor is back now," Kara said as Peter helped her and Barry up.

"But Harry said that he was the 7th back Paragon and most of the Paragons are, so that means, RYAN!" Sara said worry as all the Paragon faces turned to worry. Ben hit the ultimatrix and turned into XLR8 and sped off with Barry following him with Sara in his arms.

* * *

Ryan ran through the halls of his family's house holding his daughter who was sobbing, Ryan was being chased by a shadow demon. Ryan ran himself into a corner as he cuddled his daughter tightly as the Shadow demon reached the entrance. "Go away, go away," Ryan mumbled as the Shadow demon came closed before he was destroyed and turned into black smoke. "What," Ryan said as behind the Shadow Demon Ben emerged in his Terraspin form, "Ben," Ryan said, standing up. "Hello Ryan," Ben said as he hit the ultimatrix and detransformed back to his human form as Barry and Sara came out from behind, "Sara, Barry, Ben, if there are shadow demons, then does that mean," Ryan said, "yes the Anti Monitor is back, and anger," Sara said.

* * *

Back at the Arrow cave all of the heroes were there in their superhero suits getting ready for the coming battle, "use the sword wisely," Azmuth said handing it to Ben who nodded. "We will," Ben said as he put the sword in a case, "so the plan is?" Peter asked reloading his web shooters. "We all attack him with full force, loaded guns, loaded webs and all power, for Ollie," Sara said as they all nodded. "Time to go," Rene Ramirez said, loading a gun as he put his mask on as they all got ready.

* * *

At the Star City docks an army of shadow demons floated around ready for the coming storm and around the corner came all the heroes. "Get ready," Sara said as the shadow demons charged at him as the heroes did as well, Ben transformed into his alien Big chill and the battle began. Barry ran across the ground taking out as many as he could as Ben frozen them and Alex, Diggle and Rene all shot at the demons as Peter swung around beating them as Kara, Clark and J'ohn flew around destroying them. Sara, Jayden, Dihan, and Kate were fighting shadow demons from the ground as Gwen and Harry used their magic (techoclicly Gwen's power isn't magic but uhh) as Kevin was covered by a concrete cover fighting.

Finally the battle was over and the shadow demons were gone as they all stopped and standing there was the Anti Monitor waiting. "So finally Paragons, you are here, destiny leads you here, and now destiny has led to me, death, you are all insects, fated to be crushed under my boat," he said smiling. "But we won't die, we don't give up, because that is not what heroes do, Oliver gave everything for this new world and we will not fail him, For Oliver," Sara said. "For Oliver,", "For Oliver,", "FOR OLIVER!" they all yelled charging at the Anti Monitor as he created an Anti Matter shield around himself.

The heroes shot everything at him with full force but every attack bounced off him. Soon in the middle of the battle the Anti Monitor caught eye to eye with both Peter and Sara as he slammed his fist in the ground shooting in heroes back with a wave of force.

Once the heroes were all knocked back on the floor the Anti Monitor started to grow and grow and then stopped as a giant sized version of himself. "Well shit, anyone got any ideas?" Sara asked getting up with the others, "yeah I have one, a way big idea," Ben said as he flew up and he hit the ultimatrix. "That was cringy," Sara said in a flat toned voice, Ben's form started to change as he grew to the size of the Anti Monitor with white skin and red details. "WAY BIG!" Ben yelled in his full Way big form, the Anti Monitor shot a beam of Anti Matter at Ben who reflected it with a green beam that shot the Anti Monitor back. Knocking him over.

"He is cringy but useful," Gwen defended her cousin as Sara nodded, "I can agree with that," Sara responded as the Anti Monitor got back up. "Stay down big guy," Ben said as the Anti Monitor slammed his fist into the ground ripping out a piece of stone. Powering it with Anti Matter as he threw it at Ben, "BEN!" Gwen yelled as it collided with Ben's chest as it exploded knocking Ben down. Ben hit the ground with a loud thud as he detransformed, Ben's eyes started to flutter open after being out for a few seconds as he looked around and saw Ascalon.

And then an idea came to Ben as he grabbed the The sword of Ascalon and ran up to the battle and saw that Barry had been able to shrink the Anti Monitor back to normal size. Ben ran mid way into the battlefield when all of a sudden the sword started glowing green before a portal opened. "Ah, GUYS," Ben yelled, getting the attention of the others as he felt himself start to get sucked into the portal. Suddenly Ben, Kara, Peter, Sara, Jayden, Kate and the Anti Monitor entered the portal as it shut leaving the rest of the heroes confused.

* * *

The heroes woke up in what looked like a space-like area as Ben tried to get up but before he did, he saw Ascalon next him, seeing this Ben got up and grabbed it. Suddenly a suit of armor formed around Ben, when it was done it Ben looked like a knight as The Anti Monitor got up and saw Ben. "You think you can stop me with Azmuths sword," he asked, "well why not, you don't have a sword," Ben said.

A smile appeared on the Anti Monitor face as a blade of anti matter formed around his arm, "I should have seen that coming," Ben complained as he ran up to the Anti Monitor. The two got into a sword fight with the Anti Monitor mainly dodging Ben's attack. However the more hits Ben delivered the quicker the Anti Monitor dodged them before shoving Ben as he dropped the sword. Kate ran up to the sword grabbing it as the armor formed around the red bat on her suit as she hit the Anti Monitor pushing him down.

Grunts escaped the Anti Monitor as Kate smiled before the Anti Monitor somehow started to get back up before shooting Kate back dropping the sword. Jayden quickly grabbed the sword however instead of knights armor, Jayden's suit resembled more of a red samurai suit. Once again Jayden ran up as the Anti Monitor swung his sword Jayden ducked underneath the strikes before trying to strike. However failed as he got hit back and Sara was the next to try as she got the sword and swung at it but failed as well.

The sword now fell into Barry's hands as he sped up running around the Anti Monitor as he delivered cuts to the Anti Monitor as he stopped and felt one of his cuts and saw Anti Matter. Barry stopped running to reveal his new red armor, "you like that," Barry asked as the Anti Monitor sent multiple beams of Anti Matter as one hit Barry sending him tumbling back. Kara looked up to see the sword flying to her as she grabbed on to it as she started to fight. Kara seemed to be having the most luck against the Anti Monitor but it still wasn't enough to beat him.

Kara continued to try and hit the Anti Monitor but failed with the result of her getting grabbed by the neck and got her head knead by the Anti Monitor before throwing her to the side. "I know what it is like to lose," the Anti Monitor said as Peter got up and saw the sword next to him. "To feel so desperate that you are right, all the same," he continued as Peter grabbed the sword and red armor. The Anti Monitor walked to Kara's body as he pulled back the Anti Matter blade, "so watch your fate come to an end," The Anti Monitor said as he went to kill Kara but was stopped by Peter.

"Not. Gonna. HAPPEN," Peter yelled as he shoved the Anti Monitor back and the two got into a sword fight as The Anti Monitor started to weaken. "The others weakened you, you're nothing more than vegetable," Peter said as the others got up and started to help Peter take out the Anti Monitor. Soon the Anti Monitor was down on his knees trying to get up but couldn't, "you couldn't win, you failed," Peter said walking over the Anti Monitor.

"I wouldn't be so sure," The Anti Monitor mumbled as he looked up with his eyes glowing red as he let out a chuckle, "he turned himself into a bomb," Kara realized. "How the hell are we supposed to get out here?" Sara asked when Peter got an idea, he lifted the sword up in the air before he rammed it into the ground as a green portal opened once again. "Quickly get through," Peter said, helping the others out, when everyone was out Peter went out for the handle of the sword.

"Wait Peter, what are you doing?" Kara asked as Peter looked up at her, "if there is a chance that he could live, then I have to take it," Peter said as he ripped the sword out of the ground. The portal closed as Peter turned around to the Anti Monitor to see him back up, "you made a mistake you fool," he said as Peter tightened his grip onto the sword. "Worlds Lived,", "Worlds Died,", "and you are never going to do what you did again," Peter said. Peter ran up to the Anti Monitor stabbing him through the chest as he started to glow before he exploded killing him, and Peter.

* * *

Back on earth the rest of the heroes were standing around where the portal was, "what happened to him, what happened to Peter?" Kara asked. Suddenly the portal opened once again as Paradox and Azmuth walked out with a beaten Peter in his arms, "what, what happened?" Kara asked as Paradox put Peter down. "He sacrificed himself for the rest of you, to assure that the Anti Monitor wouldn't survive," Paradox explained as the portal closed behind him. Suddenly the sword of Ascalon got spat out before the portal closed, landing next Peter as Azmuth jumped down next to the sword.

"Please Peter wake up, please," Kara begged, trying to do CPR to him, however failed, "Kara, I'm sorry but-", "he can't be dead, please, we can take him to the DEO, S.T.A.R. Labs, anywhere," Kara said as Paradox shook his head. "Unfortunately not," Paradox responded as the other heroes started to grieve the fallen hero. Azmuth looked down at the sword before putting his hand on it as it started to glow green, "I never wanted this," Azmuth muttered to himself when suddenly a green mist floated over to Peter.

The mist went into Peter's nose and mouth as he Peter let out a few coughs, "does anyone have any pandol?" Peter mutterd, "oh my god, PETER YOU ALIVE," Kara said happily as she hugged him tightly. "What happened," Ben asked at seeing his friend alive, "I never told you, the sword is powered by life force, enough to restore Mr Parker," Azmuth explained. "Ow, ow," Peter complained at Kara as she let go, "oh I'm sorry," Kara apologized.

"No it's fine, happened?" Peter asked, "well to put it simply Mr Parker, you sacrificed yourself to kill the Anti Monitor, and Azmuth restored your life force with the swords," Paradox explained. Suddenly the sword flaked awake into tiny black specks, "so the Anti Monitor is dead," Peter assured as they all nodded. "So what is now ladies and gentlemen?" Paradox asked as they all looked to Peter, "I say we go home," Peter said.

* * *

_In the beginning, there was only one._

_A single black infinitude._

_Then the infinitude found release, and finally the darkness broke, filling it with light._

_The multiverse._

_Earth 2_

A young female with curly blonde hair wearing a blue suit with white stars on it holding a staff was standing in front of a giant robot. A female wildcat and dr mid-nite and a young hourman.

_Every existence multiplied by possibility. And spread out before space and time in infinite measures._

_Earth 23_

A 13 year old Ben Tennyson was watching over his hometown of bellewood as the super star/hero of the town as he jumped off the mountain. Turning into big chill and flying off

_Civilizations Rose._

_Earth 199,999_

A young Peter Parker with the help of Iron Man, Doctor Strange and the Guardians of the Galaxy were trying to get the infinity gauntlet of Thanos.

_And Fell._

_Earth 19_

A swamp creature was sitting in the swamp as rain poured down.

_And rose again across realites grasping expanse._

_Earth 9_

A man in a black suit with a large blue bird on his chest was taking out the villain deathstroke.

_Life._

_Earth 21_

A group called the Doom Patrol were dancing outside their mansion with each other.

_A precious gift preserving in the face of every obstacle_

_Earth 96_

Kingdom Come Superman was flying around his earth.

_Until finally, the age of heroes was born_

_Earth Prime_

Ben, Kate, Marinette, Harry, Clark, Jefferson aka Black Lightning, Barry, Kara, Peter, Sara, Jayden and J'ohn were standing around a monument for Oliver. After they had finished Barry showed them the 'Super Friends' table he made for big world ending crises if they ever happened again. Along with that Peter and Kara had decided to start dating leaving the heroes. With a victory.

* * *

Later Kate had decided to go back to her office as she walked in she sat down in her seat and saw on the desk there was a letter addressed to her. Kate looked down to the letter and opened it and started to read.

_Dear Kate_

_I am sorry that I never got a really chance to say goodbye_

_I loved you and Beth with every cell in my body and I wanted to find who killed your mother and Beth_

_But I need you to do something with me._

_I need you to look after Gotham for me_

_But Not as a bat_

_But as you, as Batwoman_

Kate felt a few tears escape her eyes staining the paper as she put it down wiping her eyes, "I promise you Bruce," Kate said nodding. "That I will look after Gotham for you, because I trust you with every cell in my body," Kate said when she got a notification on her phone. Kate pulled out her phone to tell her that it was her bat symbol with a message that said 'team meeting', Kate smiled as she put her phone away and left the letter.

* * *

**And…., end credits, how long has it been guys, 3 months, I am sorry for not having the chapter out yesterday, I thought I would have it out in time but I just got so caught up with school. And all that but here you guys go, the finale of Crisis, so until next, I will see you guys, next time.**


End file.
